


For You

by Liddolyesplease



Series: Falling [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dad!Levi, Drama, F/M, Happy Ending, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liddolyesplease/pseuds/Liddolyesplease
Summary: Humanity's Strongest Soldier had quit the military. For you. Levi/Reader
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Series: Falling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060064
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is not a direct sequel to ‘Falling’. But it falls in the same universe. If you want to read about how Levi met and fell for reader in this universe, check out my story Falling.

_**For You** _

* * *

'Levi what are you doing here-’

'I’m about to hold our daughter.’

'I can see that darling, but you’re supposed to be at work.'

The short man didn’t bother answering you, instead opting to pick up your two year old daughter. Little Kutchel squealed in delight, happily chanting 'papa’.

'Mamaaa.’

You felt a tug at your skirt, your one year old son was clinging to you. Farlan whimpered, his hands raised high, clearly wanting you to pick him up. With a sigh, you did so and realized he needed a diaper change.

'I’ll be back in a few, and then we’ll talk.’

Your only response was Levi complaining about how 'brat-the-first needed to stop drooling so much’ as he raised a giggling Kutchel high in the air.

* * *

Usually, once you managed to put your beloved children to sleep with a lullaby, you gazed at them in awe, affectionaly tucking them in. Both of them took after their father completely, his black hair and steel eyes. Farlan’s hair was almost the same as Levi’s, much to your amusement. Kutchel was a rather active and loud baby while Farlan was a little on the quiet side. You usually missed Levi on nights like these, wishing he could visit more. Tonight, however, you felt more uneasy rather then happy at his sudden presence.

'I quit.’

'You what?’

You couldn’t believe your ears, surely you had heard him wrong.

'You heard me. I. Quit.’

'But why?’

No matter how hard you tried, he wouldn’t give you a straight answer. No amount of questioning or pouting would work on him. In the end, he strolled up to you, rough hands gently holding your upper arms.

'Look, I had my reasons. Things got unbearable for me and-’

'But don’t they need you-’

'They should have thought of that before. Now listen, I’ve already got another job lined up, so we don’t need to worry about money-’

'But Levi, I still don’t understand why you-’

'Just trust me. It’s messed up shit.’

Looking into his eyes, the same eyes you had hopelessley fallen for all those years ago, you gave in. Of course you trusted him, how could you not? You wouldn’t have married the man otherwise.

* * *

Things began to change as you got used to seeing Levi everyday. When the two of you had met, you had worked as a cook for the garrison engineers living near the Survey Corps Headquarters. Back then, seeing each other daily hadn’t been an issue. But after getting married and having kids, you had moved into his house in the nearby village. It meant less time together as a family, but you had wanted your children to have stability.

You sat on the couch, well more or less laid on the couch, watching Levi entertain your children. All three of them of them sat on the floor, with toys scattered everywhere on the carpet.

Farlan played with some blocks, happily gurgling as he tried to figure them out. Kutchel, on the other hand, busied herself with Levi.

You could only laugh at the sight of Levi’s deadpan expression as Kutchel climbed all over him. Neither of had seen it coming, but your babies had inherited the Ackerman strength ten fold. Holding up their necks extremely early, climbing out of their cribs, easily lifting things that were too heavy for normal babies.

When Kutchel had been seven months old, the two of you had woken up to find that not only had she escaped her crib, she had managed to climb into your bed and cuddle with Levi. Although befuddled, the sight of the two of them had been heartwarming beyond words, and you hadn’t been overly cocnerned.

Her displays of unnatural strength had been, well, less then pleasant for the two of you. It had put you on guard. The near heart attack you had suffered through, when your one year old baby girl had hauled up one end of the sofa with her teeny tiny hand, while trying to get a toy that had gotten stuck there, had almost been too much. Levi had been torn between horror and amusement at the time, before intervening. And well, both of you preferred not remember how Farlan had smacked his tiny fist against the brand new wooden table during a tantrum and caused it to collapse.

_'You brats will eat sitting on the goddamn floor for the rest of your lives now. I don’t have the money to buy a table if your just going to-’_

_'Levi, they’re just babies, let them be-’_

_'Oh I see, so we’re selling your kidney to_ _buy a new table-’_

_'Darling don’t be so dramatic-’_

_Kutchel and Farlan merely ignored their irate father, babbling as they played with their toys._

The Ackerman strength was hereditary, the two of you had concluded. Hange had theorised that with every new generation, that unbelievable strength only grew, to the point that they could access it at an extremely young age. It was manageable for now, you mused to yourself, but it wouldn’t be long till Levi would have to train them lest they hurt someone by accident. You got off the couch and slid to the floor, cooing to your son. Levi was scowling as he held Kutchel at arms length.

'Stop trying to rip my hair out, you brat.’

Kutchel leaned towards him while babbling. Levi allowed her little hands to rest on his cheeks, his expression softening at her grin.

'Wuv Papaa.’

You beamed at the sight, before turning your attention back to Farlan. He had been avidly bashing two blocks together and would burst out laughing at the sound. You gently caught him before he fell from the force of his laughter.

It had been a while since the two of you had been this peaceful.

* * *

When the two of you had managed to put your babies down for a nap, you remembered some things that you needed to buy. Rushing out, you went to the market, hoping the shops you needed to go to weren’t too packed today. Much to your suprise, during your excursion, you saw some of the Survey Corps members. You recognised them as the Special operations Squad. While you weren’t necessarily friends with them, you did know their names.

As if reading your mind, one by one, they all caught sight of you. Another day, they would waved at you and maybe approached to help woth the bags. However, there were no signs of those friendly expressions today. In fact, you couldn’t help but notice how they were looking at you. It made you feel as as if you had been the Colossal Titan that knocked down Wall Maria and ruined their lives. The ginger haired girl, Petra, was the one who really caught your attention. She had looked oddly guilty, and as though she was apologising with her eyes for a moment, before copying her comrades sullen expressions.

Startled and beyond confused, you opted to walk away from their line of vision. Your fears, that you had hoped were baseless, were slowly being confirmed. Levi quitting the military hadn’t been well recieved. And if the way his former squad had looked at you had been any indication, they thought you had something to do with his decision.

* * *

Kutchel had been particularly fussy that night, unwilling to go sleep.

'Pway!’ she had cried out, struggling in Levi’s arms. It had taken a while but soon enough you were lying in bed, both your children deep asleep as you tucked them in blankets. The two of you had been exhausted, so when you heard the knock on the door, a very irritated Levi had quietly gone to check it out.

When he didn’t return for a while and you heard muffled noises, you silently went to check on him, stopping short at the door at the sound of Petra’s voice.

’-captain please reconsider-’

'Petra’s right captain, we need you-’

'That’s enough.’

They all straightened up.

'I’m no longer your captain-’

They all deflated, looking ready to argue. Levi held a hand up to silence them.

'I wish you all well in life. Don’t involve yourself in this. This is between the higher ups and I.’

'Captain, we know this is because of your-’

'None of you know shit. Focus on going your damn jobs and minding your own business. Now leave.’

Olou, Petra, Gunther and Eld looked despondent as they made to leave.

'Petra-stay back for a minute’

All of them look surprised and curious, but didn’t bother asking questions and left. They figured Petra would tell them what had happened later. The conversation took a weird turn you hadn’t quite expected.

'You have some nerve coming all the way to my house after all the bullshit you pulled.’

'Captain- I didn’t mean to, you know that. I was only following orders-’

'So your orders mentioned you bullshitting to everyone that I left the military because my wife asked me to?’

’…Captain I didn’t say that. Everyone assumed-’

'And you allowed it. Don’t fucking lie, you just didn’t want any heat to fall on you. Stay away from her. Or else. I don’t care what you’re ordered to do. You’ve already made the situation worse then it should be.’

'Captain please-’

'Out. Now. Nothing you say can excuse the shit you pulled.’

As you heard Petra leave, you felt that sinking feeling in your stomach grow. So Levi had left the military for you. And the military hated you for it. The real questions was, why?

* * *

You watched your husband as he spoon fed mashed potatoes to Kutchel. His face was scrunched up in disgust, as Kutchel made sure that at least half the food ended up on her face and clothes. Farlan was taking a nap, happily tucked away in your arms.

'Kutchel–for the love of- eat your shitty food!’

'Darling, language-’

'I’m trying, just look at the shitty mess she’s making, I might have a heart attack-’

'Shit!’

The two of you paused, staring in stunned silence as your two year old began chanting the one word you had hoped she wouldn’t pick up from your husband. Levi avoided your gaze, no doubt knowing it was his fault, and instead started making feeble attempts at stopping Kutchel.

'Oi don’t say that-’

'Shit papwaa!’

'What? No. Brat-the-first, you better forget you ever heard that-’

You chuckled a little, the sight of your usually calm and composed husband panicking was too funny. You struggled to maintain your smile, however, as last night flashed in your mind again.

Everything seemed fine. Levi was content. Your children were happy. His new job was paying well. He was home more then ever. Even if he had quit the military for you, the two of you were living your life even better then before. There hadn’t been any changes in your loving relationship.

But, as you watched Levi scowl and carry a displeased Kutchel off for a bath she very much didn’t want, you knew you wouldn’t be able to continue on without any doubts. Not until you and Levi properly talked about this.

You didn’t care if the military blamed you for Levi leaving and hated your guts. You only cared if the man himself was actually okay with his decision.

You don’t want to be the reason for him to break his tradition of living no regrets.

* * *

You ended up putting off talking to him. At first by a few hours, then by a few days. Eventually days turned to weeks and somehow, it had been four months since he had quit the military.

While this could be largely attributed to you being a coward, it was also how busy the two of you had gotten. Farlan had a rough teething phase, Kutchel had decided to make a sport out of kicking the fridge and trying to climb out the window, and Levi’s job had a new project he had gotten busy in.

On a sunny afternoon, you held your daughters hand, and kept your son hiked on your hip as you walked out of the market. What you didn’t know was that, as you struggled to carry your shopping bags and manage your mischievous children, someone would help you. And, after walking you home, that someone would give you the answers to all the questions you had wanted to ask Levi.

Years later, you would silently wonder if Erwin Smith had come there that day on purpose. It was likely, after too many years of working with Levi, he had known Levi would rather die before telling you something like this.

* * *

In all the time you had known Levi Ackerman, which amounted to a good five years now, you had learned a great deal about him. His strength, strong will, desire to protect, his devotion to being a soldier, his dreams for the future. All his highs and lows, ones that no one else had ever been pivy to, you knew them by heart.

You knew the most regret he had ever felt in his life was when Isabel and Farlan died. You knew his heart ached when even one soldier lost their life in battle. You knew the most flustered he had ever been in his life was when he had wanted to confess to wanting to be in a relationship with you, only for Hange to scream and declare his feelings to you instead.

Thankfully, no one else had been there, or else Hange wouldn’t be alive right now. And he had made sure to ask you out in his own sweet and romantic way later.

You had seen him get emotional more times then anyone else. At the birth of your children. Their first words. Kutchel learning how to crawl and following him around everywhere, her first decleration of love for her 'pwapa’. Farlan crying everytime he left for work, clinging to his leg as he whined. The two of you had built a family together, leading a largely satisfying life together. However, the danger and importance of his job had never escaped you.

You had always known you were second to his duty as a soldier. He would have to go on long missions, ditch dates, miss birthdays and not be able to tell you anything about his work, but you accepted it.

You never expected more then he could offer, preferring to enjoy whatever time you could have with him. You were fully okay with being the second choice, and so, you certainly hadn’t expected him to take such a big decision.

To pick you over duty.

'Zackley…..ordered you to take a second wife?’

Levi winced, his eyes determinedly staring at the floor. There was some shame in his eyes, as though he had committed some crime. With a deep sigh, he sat next to you on the couch and braced himself to give you answers. Your children were sound asleep in your bed, while the two of you sat in the living room.

'Word got around about Kutchel and Farlan having abnormal strength. Zackley initially wanted me to sign a shitty contract and agree to both of them joining the military. I told him to fuck off.’

'The military wanted to use our children as soldiers? Levi you should have told me-’

'I didn’t want to worry you. Frankly, I was half scared Zackley would approach you and try to bullshit you into agreeing with him.’

’… What happened after you refused?’

'He started pushing for me to have more kids. One’s I wouldn’t be..attached to-’

’–with another woman.’

The severe expression on Levi’s face gave away exactly how much he hadn’t appreciated that particular line of thought.

'I turned him down. But Zackley started placing pressure. The shitty old man just got greedy because he wanted more super soldiers. Kept pushing random women on me, and then someone theorized that if my children with you, a civillian, were that strong, then with another soldier they would be even stronger….’

You frowned, you hadn’t wanted to believe Erwin but..

’.. He picked Petra. That idiot didn’t turn him down. Mostly because of orders and partially because of that stupid, childish crush she has on me.’

You were at loss of how to respond, feeling too much for you to even think about putting into words. So that’s why why Petra had let everyone think it had been your fault Levi had quit the military.

If she had told the truth, she would have to admit that she had agreed to marry and bear the children of an already married man. And while it would have been under orders, it would have ruined her reputation.

Levi mistook your sudden silence as something else, genuine panic flashing in his eyes. He kneeled down in front of you, hands immediately grabbing yours. His voice was shook a little as he hurried to reassure you.

'I swear, nothing fucking happened. I ignored it all as long as I could. Then Zackley had the nerve to give an official written order and threatened to court martial me. I broke the goddamn table and walked away from the military that day and–hey, look at me’

His hand gently nudged your chin up, steel eyes looked sorrowful at the sight of your watery ones.

’.. W-what if you regret it?’

Levi shook his head a little, opening his mouth to argue. You didn’t let him.

'The military has been with you for so long. How do I know you won’t regret this five years from now? I know you loved that job Levi, I don’t want you to give up-’

'I’m not giving up shit. I loved that job because I agreed with where they were heading. Their goals. The moment they started pulling dumb crap like this, I m wasn’t going to stick around.’

He sat next to you again, right arm wrapping around your shoulders, his left hand hand tucked between your hands.

'Erwin said it would be better if I just left for a while. Zackley is senile and he’s in a stubborn mood. Once the Queen gives birth to her child, which is any day now, she’ll end this nonsense.’

'Are you sure?’

'Definitely. That brat hasn’t been well, so Zackley has been in complete control this entire time. Its why he got so ballsy, the queen wouldn’t approve of this shit. We wanted to avoid risking more friction in the military, and me quitting was the answer. Erwin figured it would be a lesson for them to see how much they needed me or some shit. ’

You leaned into his chest, feeling much more calm now. So everything would end up okay, he wouldn’t have to leave behind the job he had poured his blood, sweat and tears into.

'This is why I didn’t tell you this shit. Fucking politics and crappy old men.’

'No, I needed to know….’

You pulled away from him, only to settle yourself in his lap. Your lips brushed against his gently.

’.. You really do love us, don’t you?’

'Tch whatever.’

The slight redness visible on his cheeks gave away how he truly felt.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know, I said I’d consider making a confession chapter. But I got this idea stuck my head and I figured, hey why not just set it in the same universe. Now that this idea is out of my system, I’ll get started on it. I hope y'all enjoyed this! My asks are open, so you can make requests or ask whatever you want really. Till next time! ⭐⭐


End file.
